A rainy day at Seigaku
by flies.of.butter
Summary: After practice a storm started. Some of the regulars had forgotten their umbrellas, the others were robbed of theirs. So they all go to the main school building to search for the item that would help them get home. An umbrella.


_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

The weather man told the populace of Tokyo that heavy rain storms were to be awaited this afternoon, so locals were advised to take their umbrellas with them. Fuji Syuusuke smiled in relief, since his sister had just bought him a new one, as the old one had disappeared somehow. He ate the rest of his breakfast and went back to his room to take the umbrella, his school and tennis bag.

''I'm off.'' the boy shouted to his sister.

''Have a safe trip!''

As he closed the door behind him, Fuji wondered whether the weather man had tried to pull a joke. It was a clear day with no clouds in sight. He glanced down at his umbrella. ''Ah well...might as well take it with me.''

It was one of those small umbrellas that you can put in your bag, but his bag didn't have any space left in it, so he was forced to carry it.

''Fujikooo~~~~'' his friends voice came from behind him.

''Good morning Eiji.''

''Good morning, nya. Why do you have an umbrella on a sunny day?'' Eiji asked when he noticed what his friend was holding.

''Ahh...I heard the weather forecast, and it said that there would be heavy rainstorms in the afternoon, and it may last until the next day.''

''Really?'' he jumped up, ''but I don't have an umbrella! I can't miss out on practice either, seeing as Tezuka will kill me with laps tomorrow if I did!''

Fuji smiled at his friend lightly, ''You could probably ask one of the girls to help you out,'' as Eiji turned light red he also added, ''or you could look around school after practice for a spare umbrella, there's bound to be one.''

''Ahh!'' the read-head stopped in his tracks, as if understanding what a great idea that was. ''Yeah! Thanks! I could look for one during lunch time in the main storage room, since I don't want to stay in school when no one is there! Nya.''

Fuji smiled and nodded and turned to enter the school.

When lessons ended the sky was still pretty clear.

''Nyaa~~Fuji are you sure it said that it'll rain? It looks like it'll be sunny after all!''

''Hmm...'' the brunette did find this a bit strange but only said that maybe the clouds are moving more slowly that the forecast predicted.

''Eiji, Fuji!'' A well known black-haired boys voice came from behind them.

''Oish-nya! Hi!''

''Hi. Have you heard about the big storm that's coming in?''

''Yeah.'' Eiji nodded a bit discouraged ''Fuji already told me about it.''

''Well thing is sensei is thinking about cancelling practice since it'll be disrupted by the rain anyway.''

''Ehhh?'' both boys who were listening exclaimed, in different volumes though, ''So does that mean...'' Eiji began, with a slow grin appearing on his face, ''...that we'll be having no practice today?''

''Well we don't know that.'' Oishi shrugged and looked up. The other two boys did the same. ''It doesn't look like it'll be raining, does it?'' ''Nope.''

Eiji sighed and slowly moved to the locker room.

As predicted the rain started. It started about 15 minutes before the end of practice though, so Ryuuzaki was right not to cancel it. As the regulars were the last ones left they went to the locker room to change.

''Aww this is really bad.'' Momo began as he was taking off his shoes, ''I don't even have an umbrella with me and this is seriously not the best time for a bike-ride.''

''Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai, should have watched the news.'' Ryoma mumbled as he searched his bag for his own umbrella.

''What did you say kid? It's because I went to give you a lift on my bike, I never got to hear the weather forecast.!'' he pulled off his shirt and got another one.

Inui appeared out of nowhere with his glasses shining. ''Momo, I believe Kaidoh has an umbrella so why don't you two share one?''

''NO WAY!'' both juniors yelled.

''Calm down, calm down.'' Oishi tried to sort out the mess. ''Eiji didn't have one either but he found one in an old storage room, so there might as well be more, who else doesn't have an umbrella?''

Momo, Kawamura and Tezuka raised their hands.

All of them were surprised that Tezuka didn't have his umbrella. ''Mother was watching something else besides the news.'' he explained

''Ah''

After all of them had gotten changed Echizen, Kaidoh, Inui and Oishi were still searching for something in their bags.

''What's wrong?'' Fuji asked as he got up.

''My umbrella is gone.'' they said in unison and then, startled looked at each other. A moment of silence came when everyone stared at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

''We have an umbrella thief?'' Momo finally broke the silence

''Looks that way.'' Oishi scratched his head, wondering who would do such a thing. ''We might as well all go to the school storage room and look for one and if some won't find enough of them we'll just have to share it.''

None of them liked the idea of sharing one, but they just nodded and went to look for the wanted item.

They had finally managed to get into the school after a short run during which everyone had gotten wet (even Fuji, because he thought that having an open umbrella while running and carrying two bags at the same time is too inconvenient). As they made their way to the storage room where they hoped to find the item that'd save them, Momo finally realised something and turned to ask the tensai about it.

''So..Fuji-senpai, why are you coming too if you have one already?'' Momo asked the tensai on their way there. He just smiled at him and didn't say anything. _'Why do I have the feeling Fuji-senpai is behind this?'_ Momo wondered.

They turned the storage room upside down but there was no umbrella in sight. They could hear the storm getting stronger and some thunder as well. Lightning flashed trough the window every now and then. ''Nya...I think I should call my parents to give me a lift, because I wouldn't go outside in this weather even if I had an umbrella! What about you Fuji?''

Fuji just frowned, he hadn't expected the storm to get this strong, he just wanted to tease his friends a bit for losing their umbrellas, but now he couldn't get home either. ''I guess I'll call my sister to give me a lift.''

The phone service wasn't working properly. Lightning had probably caused some disorder so that the cellphone service went out.

''What do we do now?'' Taka asked as he hung up his phone and gave up hope of contacting his father.

It was 6.30 and the Seigaku regular team were stranded in school, while outside a storm raged. They weren't really all that cheery about it.

''We might as well wait here, since this is the only place we can stay dry at.'' Momo decided as he sat down on one of the chairs in the storage room.

''Couldn't we go out to talk to the school guard?'' Echizen suggested.

They looked at each other again and then at Echizen, ''Who would want to go out?''

Oishi also added, ''We might as well wait here, since he'll probably come inside soon anyway.''

''Good idea.'' And they all nodded, letting the silence hold once again.

''Who could have done this?'' Kawamura wondered out loud.

''Probably some umbrella-stealer...nyah!'' Eiji pouted. he had spent his entire lunch period looking for that umbrella. And it was in such a nice colour too!

''Well it could have been only a tennis team member, since we would have noticed some one else walking in.'' Fuji reasoned.

''Fushuuu.'' Kaidoh grumbled. He liked his umbrella.

Suddenly Eiji jumped up from his seat, which he has sat down on only a second before ''But if all our umbrellas were stolen, then why was Fuji the only one who wasn't robbed!''

All eyers turned towards the tensai, as if waiting an explanation. Fuji smiled a bit. ''Maybe because I didn't put my umbrella in my bag. It had rolled under my tennis bag, so maybe the thief didn't see it.''

''Humm...'' the silence was scary as the thunder continued in the background.

Momo got up ''I'll be back in a sec. Toilet.'' ''Ah me too, me too.'' Eiji jumped up again and followed his kouhai.

''It's actually a very unlucky day for Ryuuzaki to have held us longer than the others.'' Inui commented, ''It was a 1/3 chance that something like this would happen.''

''That our umbrellas might get stolen?''

''No that we might be stuck in school because of the storm, because Fuji has an umbrella and he's not going anywhere either, which means that if he hadn't come with us he would have gotten home already. And we come to the point that even if we didn't have our umbrellas stolen we would still help out our team-mates to find their umbrellas and thus all of us would be stuck in school anyway.''

After this explanation most of them understood that it was worthless to be mad about getting their things snagged.

''But if the person who stole our umbrellas knew this, why did he steal them in the first place?'' Oishi asked

To that Inui answered immediately ''First of all we don't know the objective of this person, so he might not have thought about us staying at school at all, maybe he just needed the umbrellas. This is a part which is unknown to us, as we do not know who stole umbrellas.''

''True.'' almost all of them nodded.

After a while Tezuka got up ''I'm going to look whether there aren't more people here.''

''Ahh! good idea! There might be some other students from the other clubs.'' So Fuji and Oishi went along with him

So the ones left were Kawamura, Echizen, Kaidoh and Inui.

An uncomfortable silence erupted since none of them really felt like talking, until Inui stated the following: ''There's a 70% chance that they might fix the power lines in 3 hours time, so we'll probably have to wait till 9 o'clock to contact our parents.'''

Echizen made a sound to show he was very unhappy with all of this.

''So what do we do in the mean time?''

''What is that mysterious ticking noise?'' Kawamura asked.

''Huh?'' All eyes turned to him.

''Shh.'' he put his finger in front of his lips ''Listen.''

The others strained their ears and they also heard a rhythmic ''tick...tock...tick..tock.''

''A clock?'' Echizen guessed.

''We should be able to hear any clocks which are in classrooms from here'' inui denied that possibility.

''A pipe-bomb?''

This time Inui looked at Kaidoh, who was looking all over the place, afraid that he might not find the pipe-bomb in time.

''Kaidoh, I don't think that there is a reason thou think someone would place a pipe-bomb in our school.''

''You think?'' the junior stopped searching and looked at the data man and calmed down enough to sit down.

''Yes,'' Inui nodded, wondering what his kohai did in his free time.

Echizen got up and opened the door.

''Uhh Echizen where are you going?'' Kawamura asked.

''That sound annoys me.'' the freshman answered leaving his senpais.

''Should we go with him?''

''I don't think that's necessary. Besides where are Momo and Eiji? They should have been back by now.''

* * *

''Momo! We should get back to the others'' Eiji poked at his underclassmer unhappy to be forced to fallow him. They had finished their visit to the toilet when suddenly Mom stopped and claimed to have heard a girls voice. Then he turned to go to the place where he claimed the voice had come from. Eiji kept on trying to stop him from doing so.

''But I heard a girls voice!''

''Maybe it was Fuji! Nyaa! Let's go back, it's creepy.''

''But Eiji-senpai, maybe it was a girl who's all alone here, stranded like us! We can't NOT help her.''

''But...'' Eiji was cut off by a girls cry. Both of them broke out in a run and after getting to the classroom where the cry was coming from they opened the door, and the cry turned into quiet sobs.

''Hey...are you all right?'' The girl was sitting in one of the desks near the window and she had her face hidden in her hands. As they approached she flinched lightly.

''We're not going to hurt you, we're stuck here like you.'' The black haired girl relaxed at his words, but didn't reveal her face, instead she raised her left hand and pointed outside the window. The boys looked outside and when they did lightning cut trough the darkness like a shinning blade. Appearing and then it was gone. Both boys were dumbstruck at this, but the thunder which came a second later awoke them and they looked down to ask the girl what exactly the problem was. Well the problem for them was that the girl was gone. They hadn't heard her get up, or walk out, or close the door. But the door was closed. Eiji had left it open. Now it was closed, locked.

Eiji and Momo panicked.

''See? See? It was a ghost! Now we're stuck here! I told you we should go back! Nyaaaaa!'' Eiji pounded his fists on the door, hoping that someone would hear him. **''! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'reeeeeeeee loooooooooocked innnnnside heeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**'' He shouted at the top of his lungs. They both screamed and yelled, hoping that someone would come.

* * *

''Tezuka I don't think there is anyone but us left in this school.'' Fuji stated as they exited the gym.

''Maybe there are some people in the classrooms?'' Oishi suggested.

Tezuka nodded ''Ah'' signalling that they might as well check the classrooms as well. They went trough all the rooms on the first floor and were on the stairway when Oishi suddenly stopped.

''Hmm...what's wrong Oishi?'' Fuji asked as they were about to step on the first flight of stairs.

''Do you hear that?'' He asked? The other two listened, trying to hear sounds that weren't associated with the storm.

''Tick...tock..tick...tock.''

Fuji smiled, remembering a video he saw some days ago ''A pipe-bomb?''

''Fuji don't joke with that. Oishi had seen that video as well.

The tensai smiled at his team-mate playfully, ''Want to see what it is?''

Tezuka and Oishi looked at each other while one of them sighed the other nodded. As they walked up a sleepy voice caught their attention.

''Ugh...senpais.''

All three looked up and were shocked to see Echizen sleeping on a net which was hanged on 4 hooks, which for some reason were coming out of the ceiling. ''Little help here?''

''Echizen! How did you get up there?''

''Uhm...No idea.'' he mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

''He's not all that high up, so he could unhook the net and we'll try to catch him, or we need a ladder.''

''Catching him is too dangerous!''

''But where are we going to get a ladder?''

''I know where, janitor keeps one in the small storage place besides him.''

''All right then, you two go, I'll watch over Echizen.''

''We'll be back in a minute,'' both Tezuka and Oishi turned to go down again to get the ladder. Fuji looked up and saw that Echizen had fallen asleep.

''Well at least he's not as panicked as Oishi.'' Fuji chuckled, then turned to listen, as the ticking noise grew louder and louder.

''Don't tell me...it IS a pipe-bomb?'' He wondered, as he slowly walked up the stairs. There he saw a girl in Seigaku uniform, long black hair and bandages on hands and neck. Fuji had never seen that girl in school, but still he asked. ''Are you okay? Who are you?'' Another lightning flash almost next to the building caught his attention and he looked away from the girl and walked to the window, from the second floor he could see that nothing was damaged, but somewhere farther away he saw a small fire breaking out, hoping that his family was all right he turned to ask the girl who she was again. He didn't manage to, before he could open his mouth the girl was already in front of him, the ticking noise as loud as ever and she placed her hand over his eyes, all went black for the tensai.

* * *

''Fuji wake up...Fuji. Hey Fuji wake up.''

''Huh?'' he blinked. Fuji actually had to blink. Then he remembered what happened and he sat up.

''Whoa everything is all right.'' Kawamura helped him up and he was relieved to see his team-mate all right. ''It's morning Fuji, since it's a Sunday we should go home. The rest had to go home, since their parents came to look for them, your sister called a moment ago, I told her that you were on your way.''

''What happened?'' the tensai finally manage to ask, fully awake now as they walked out of school, into the sun.''

''I hoped I could ask you that.'' Taka laughed a bit, ''You see everyone besides you and Echizen were locked in. Some time after you left Echizen left as well, because he wanted to see what made that ticking noise. Some time after that we discovered that the door was locked and since we couldn't call anyone, Inui told that the best thing we could do was go to sleep, so we did. Eiji told me that he and Mom were locked in one of the classrooms by a dark-haired girl , who they claimed was a ghost wearing the Seigaku uniform. At some point I guess they fell asleep too. I don't know what happened to the rest though.''

''I see,'' Fuji nodded understanding what happened a bit better, ''Well we found Echizen sleeping on a net which was hooked to the ceiling.'' Fuji chuckled a bit at Kawamuras shocked expression. ''so Tezuka and Oishi went to look for a ladder. I guess they got locked in as well.'' He added. ''Then at some point I fell asleep too, since I didn't want to leave Echizen, so then that's that. We all just fell asleep. Weird.''

''Yeah, Momo and Eiji said that the ghost girl just wanted someone to play with. They said they will never go to the school building after practice ever again. Well, I need to go left here. Cya!.''

''Yeah bye.'' he waved his friend goodbye, wondering why all that happened. As he got home his sister came to greet him. 'I'm so glad you're all right Kawamura-kun already told me what happened. It's a good thing you stayed in school.'' she hugged him, happy that he was all right. ''I'm not going to tell mom, since she'll probably have a heart-attack when she hears what would have happened.''

''What would have happened?'' Fuji asked, puzzled.

''Didn't you see all that damage on your way here? There was a massive lightning-storm, imagine what would have happened if one of those trees fell on you or your friends?''

''Yeah.'' Finally the boy nodded, ''I guess it's a good thing I stayed.''

His sister smiled at him. Then he remembered something. ''Oh right I have to say sorry for something.''

''Hmm?''

''It seems I've lost my umbrella.''

* * *

On Monday the regulars found their umbrellas placed in their desks.

Well I needed to write something, but I couldn't concentrate on ''Get off me'' and I can't write anything for my November thing, so I entered ''Write or die.'' And this happened. Spent about two or so hours on this.

Give me reviews about it, since I really need them. If You don't like it then why, if yes...well it's good enough that you like it :D

''Get off me'' will have 8 or more pages (It has 6 so far and I know what to write) 5 pages in OpenOffice for me is about this long (this story is 5 pages) so yeah.

Sorry for any stupid mistakes

Enough advertising

Leave a review please :3

_~flies of butter~_


End file.
